


wish i were alone

by flowersalesman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, lonely nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersalesman/pseuds/flowersalesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>asgore isnt the only one with guilt on his shoulders, and sans isnt the only one who knows about resets</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish i were alone

**Author's Note:**

> its fuckin 1:30 am and i see one goddamn picture of sans and asgore occupying the same space and im lik "welp theres no turning back gotta have it happen" why the fuck am i writing this ain't anybody gonna read it and also i can barely see my keyboard??? why am i going through so much trouble

The human lays dead in front of him. This is not an uncommon occurrence, though thankfully it is not a very common one either.

Sans stays where he is, staring at them. There is just enough time for him to relax before he has to interact with anyone again. It takes enough time for someone to perhaps realize that there are no longer any sounds of battle, and no footsteps heading towards them, for the king to go out and inspect the scene.

"Sans," he says, and nothing else.

Sans nods in acknowledgement at nothing. He doesn't bother to turn around. Asgore does not blame him, and says nothing else, and has a vague sense that at this point it's just a waiting game until he's back in the throne room again with nothing but his thoughts and twiddling thumbs.

"asgore," Sans says eventually.

Asgore tilts his head a bit to signify that he's listening, but Sans is still staring at the human, and the gesture only matters as much as anything else while they're sitting and knowing nothing is permanent.

"think they give up this time?"

"That depends," he answers, "how many times have they given up before?"

"more often than you'd think," Sans tells him.

Asgore isn't hopeful. He hasn't been hopeful in years, even before the nonsense with the repeating timelines began. He knows that's what got to Sans though. He thinks Sans believes that maybe it's what got to Asgore too, even though the king doesn't know nearly as much and has no business caring like this.

"How long does it usually take?" Asgore asks.

"not this long."

They're silent again. Neither of them move. It's hard to read a skeleton from the front in the best of times, and as Asgore can only see his back he might as well be staring at a statue.

"i think," Sans says, "i mightve convinced 'em."

"Convinced them of what?"

"to not go this route. to start over and maybe be a bit nice."

"How many times have you managed to convince them like this?"

"well," he says contemplatively, "considering what happens if i don't manage to get them to go back, from what i remember, i've managed to convince them every single time they've gone down this path."

Asgore has known Sans long enough to hear the lines between his words, even if he can never quite manage to remember more than the barest of details of resets.

"But they have to have proceeded in this route before."

"yeah," Sans said. "remember how i was telling you about our research, about timelines stopping and starting?"

"Yes?"

"those times, when the kid gets past me, when they've gone on past the point of no return- those are the timelines that stop."

Asgore won't remember this in the future. They both know this. He wasn't in the same position that Sans was when the "incident" happened, he can't keep things in his head the same way that Sans does. But it's a comfort to the skeleton to talk to someone who doesn't question him, and maybe the time they spend together drinking tea while waiting for the human to reach the end of the castle is what keeps him sane.

It's what Asgore likes to think, anyway. The thought that he is good for the one person who can understand the extent of his sins is a balm to his soul.

"Sans," Asgore says, "while we are waiting, would you care for a cup of tea?"

And now Sans turns around, and he still looks like a statue, and there is a spatter of blood across his cheekbone that Asgore should probably tell him about.

"as long as it's oolong," he says.

But then Asgore is back in the throne room, and he turns around in surprise because there is a small flower trying to talk to him, and he has the feeling that he forgot something and the knowledge of why he forgot and he sits and listens to the flower and twiddles his thumbs while waiting for something to happen.

Eventually, the flower leaves.

Asgore waits a bit longer, and there is no sound of battle, and no footsteps coming towards him, and he walk out and he sees Sans staring at a dead human.

"Sans," he says, and nothing else.

Sans nods his head in acknowledgement and doesn't turn around.

**Author's Note:**

> im the kind of horrible person that randomly switches pov at like the very beginning of the story wtf. i dont know what this is i have no idea what im doing im sorry this took like half an hour and my entire thought process through it all was "well shit idk what to write here how about some sad emo stuff that means nothing that'll surely get em"


End file.
